Into the Past part 1
Thick, dark clouds obscured the full moon.As Firestar flung yet another Dark Forest warrior off his shoulders, he felt his hope and strength dwindling inside him.How long can we go on like this? Firestar thought desperately. He didn't have even a few seconds to catch his breath before he saw a dark, tabby tom pelting towards him.It took him less than a heartbeat to recognize him. "Darkstripe!" Firestar hissed.It was many seasons ago when this cat attempted to kill him.He flinched at the memory of the cold, unforgiving menace that was in his eyes. Firestar braced himself for another tough battle when a flash of grey darted past him and bowled Darkstripe over.He recognized it as his best friend Greystripe. "I'll handle him Firestar!" Greystripe said as he lunged into battle. Firestar scanned the Gathering Island for one certain cat.Then he saw him.The dark brown, tabby tom caught Firestar's sight and his cold, amber eyes flared with unatural anger and hatred. It was Tigerstar. Tigerstar bolted towards him but Firestar stood his ground.He was determined to defeat Tigerstar and bring peace to the Clans.Tigerstar tackled him,brought him to the ground and pinned him down easily.He said: "Finally!" Firestar noticed that Tigerstar raised his voice so all cats would hear. "Finally Firestar! You will die!" The island had hushed to a piercing silence.Firestar saw the expressions of the cats,frozen in battle; some had horror on their faces, some had eagerness. Firestar quickly retorted "I will not die, not without a fight." Tigerstar chuckled and loosened his grip on Firestar. "Come on then kittypet" He taunted.Firestar growled and leapt at Tigerstar. The battle was feroucious.It lasted the whole night.The grey sky was finally showing the first signs of dawn when Tigerstar pinned an exhausted Firestar to the ground.Firestar knew he had been beaten. "Ok Tigerstar," He panted "I cannot carry on.You can kill me now." Tigerstar had a flicker of confusion on his face before his amber eyes turned eager and hungry for power.He bared his teeth,his long,sharp fangs and bit down hard.Firestar felt his last life ebb away and then there was nothing. ******************* Firestar woke.He could see starry cats surrounding him.He was in StarClan.He searched the sparkly clearing for a certain white-pawed ginger tom.Then he saw him.Why is Thunder here? He should be in the battle! Firestar thought.As if the great leader had read his mind,he replied, "The battle is lost,Firestar.Tigerstar took complete control when you died." Firestar could not believe it. "No Thunder!" He yelled at the mighty leader "We can't have lost the battle! Surely there is a way to turn back time!" Thunder turned to a small group of cats behind him and muttered something.A golden she-cat nodded,Thunder turned back and said, "Something has entered StarClan,a sort of magical force.It has the power to transport one cat back in time to their kithood." he added, "At a price though,history changes slightly and things might happen that never happened the first time." Firestar took all this information in and immediately replied "I'll do it." "Fine." Thunder said,placing one white paw on his head, "But remember this," The ginger tom's voice slowed to a prophetic drawl, "The Flare of Night will come,history will be rewritten and Fire will not save the Clan" Firestar instantly had doubts.How could he stop Tigerstar if he wasnt the one to save the Clans? And what was the Flare of Night? "Wait!" Firestar yelled,he already could feel himself disappearing, "You didn't-" He didn't have the time to finish his sentence before he was taken back,into the past. If you have any ideas for the series please go to my ideas page: Dark Memories/Ideas Chapter 2: Into the Past part 2 Category:Dark Memories series